I Want To Do It
by lilyRB
Summary: Sam and Andy respond to a school shooting. SWAT is going to take a while and they're looking for a female officer to talk the teenager out of shooting. Andy wants to do it. Will Sam allow her to endanger herself? Also, Andy needs a date for an upcoming party. Hmm, maybe Sam?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic ever. Constructive criticism. :)

Friday is usually everyone's happy day. After work, go home, be with the family, watch TV, go to the bar, get ready for the weekend, all that good stuff.

Not for McNally. Sure, Andy was happy that the weekend was coming up but Fridays in 15th division meant increased crime rates.

She walked into the locker room looking like crap. Traci just glanced at her.

"You look like crap."

"Stating the obvious much?"

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"It sure doesn't look like that."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Tired today or are you going to be like that for the whole weekend? Because if you are, you have to tell Michelle that you're not going to her party."

Andy looked at her friend blankly. Then she suddenly realized what Traci was talking about. Michelle was a close friend from high school and this weekend, she had invited Andy over for a reunion type party.

"Crap, I totally forgot about that and I don't even have anyone to go with."

"Andy, that's all you've been talking about for the past few days."

"Really? Because I don't remember."

"Ok, now is not the time. We're going to be late for parade."

As they walked out of the locker room, Andy bumped into someone.

"McNally, calm down. Don't try and kiss me every single day. And hurry up or you're going to be late for parade."

Andy watched his retreating form.

"You know," said Traci, "you can always ask Swarek to go with you."

Sam and Andy sat in the cruiser eating their lunch. Sam was looking out his window, finishing his hot dog while Andy was lost in her own thoughts with her fries in her lap.

"You gonna eat that?"

"No."

Andy gave him the plate of fries. As she opened the ketchup packet, her mind wandered to the party. Traci was right, she could always ask Sam. As her brain thought about Sam, she turned around to ask him only to find that he was staring at her.

"What?"

"What? McNally, you're sitting there with my ketchup packet about to open it but haven't and I'm sitting here waiting. Whatever it is you're thinking about, don't overthink it."

Andy was about to come up with a response when the radio came on.

"Shots fired at Hillcrest High School, corner of Emerson and Squire. All units, please respond."

"1505. Mark us, we're en route."

Andy turned the lights on and they sped down the street. Andy went to a different high school but she knew Hillcrest. Her friend worked there as a counselor. It was about 10 minutes away from where they were and she didn't want to sit the rest of the way in silence so she decided to chat.

"So, school shooting, huh?"

"Yes McNally, that happens sometimes."

"Don't they need the SWAT team or something? Why us, we're just patrolling."

"SWAT is not in every major city so it takes some time to round them up. Then, they have to know the information and assess the situation and find all that other good stuff out before they go in there guns a blazing. It takes time and since it's a school, we can't just stay around and wait for them. Time is important."

"Yeah, okay, got it."

By the time Sam and Andy arrived, there were at least 10 cruisers around the perimeter. Sam went directly towards one of the other officers and Andy followed.

"Sammy! Good to see you again buddy! How're you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Eating lunch and then got this call."

"Who's this lovely lady over here?"

"Oh. McNally, this is Alex Corinthos. An old friend of mine. Haven't seen him since before my UC days."

"Corinthos, this is my partner, Andy McNally."

After they shook hands, Andy went to find out more information about the shooting.

"So", Corinthos turned toward Sam, "you guys married?"

"What?"

"Married. You know, tie the knot." He made a chain link symbol with his hands.

"No! We're not married!"

"Woah, chill buddy. How many times have you slept together, then?"

"Zero."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Well you better believe it."

"Aww, come on Sam. Don't be grumpy on me."

He waited for Sam to say something but all he did was stare at the ground.

"The way she looks at you. She has feelings for you and from what I can tell, the feelings are mutual." He paused. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

Sam looked up. "It's complicated."

"Okay. I have to go. I don't think I'm going to see again soon so listen. When it gets uncomplicated, ask her out."

Alex winked at Sam and walked away. He turned to see Andy waving at him, calling him over.

"What's up, McNally?"

"The shooter is a 17 year old girl. She fired at 2 other students. Only wounded. They say SWAT is going to get here in 15 minutes. They don't want to waste any more time. They're looking for a female officer to go in there and talk her out of it. The negotiator's arriving a bit late too so they need someone now."

She stopped, breathed and stared at Sam.

"So?" said Sam.

"I want to do it."

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Comment, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here is the second chapter of the story. I know it's short and it ends at a climax-ish scene but there will be better ones later! In addition to the shooting, there will also be a party type thing later on :) so stay tuned!**

"I want to do it." says Andy.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"No, you can't do it."

"Why? Is it because you don't think I can do it? I'm not your little rookie anymore, Sam. You don't have to always keep looking out for me. Back then, you had to do it for Luke and because I was actually your rookie. Now, Luke's out of the picture and I am not your rookie anymore."

She took a breath then looked away. Andy was close to shouting the last part but kept it calm. After a few moments, she turned back to Sam. He had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. She watched him. Then, he stopped and looked at her.

"Fine, do it."

Andy was ecstatic. Was he really going to allow her to do this without following her in? She had to make sure.

"Are you serious? By myself?"

"I'm serious but I won't stay serious for long. Let's go."

"Woah. Let's go? Let us go? Us?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I was going to send you in there alone, did you?" He turned and smiled a dimpled smile at her.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Swarek."

"Good." He began walking toward the front of the school. Andy had a gut feeling that he was smiling.

After a few steps, he turned around and Andy saw that she was correct. He had a giant smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"McNally, this is an adventure. Why shouldn't I be happy?" He kept smiling and Andy was seriously wondering if he had a muscle defect near his mouth or something.

Does she really not know and can't even guess? Even Alex could see that we're good for each other. Maybe she's bluffing. Maybe she actually does know that I'm happy that I can go in here with her...

While Sam had been busy with his own thoughts, Andy had already asked one of the officers background info on the girl, her location, who she shot and possible criminal records.

Both of them walked quietly down the main hallway of the school.

"So, did you get info?" asked Sam.

"Duh, because you apparently didn't have time to."

"Duh? You don't seem like a 'duh' type of person."

"And you don't seem like an always happy and smiley type of person." Andy commented.

"It's a one time thing."

The shots were fired in the west wing approximately 20 minutes ago. The officers believed that she may have wandered to the south wing.

The two walked up the staircase and headed towards the south wing. When they were in that area, Sam said it was best if they split up and searched.

Andy was about to say that it was dangerous to split up before she realized that she was dealing with a teenager. A girl. And probably an emotional one. Shouldn't be too hard.

Sam went down one hallway and she went down the one opposite. A few moments later, she got lost. This is one giant high school...

Sam walked down a couple steps to a classroom. He tried to open it but it was locked. Right, the school's on lockdown. He was silently chastising himself when he heard the radio. It was Andy.

"Sam."

"Is there a problem McNally?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sam felt his world tilt. They haven't even split up for more than ten minutes and already she was in trouble. He thought of asking her location and running to her before deciding that his shoes would make too much noise. He knew it would do her no good if he sounded scared so he tried to keep it simple.

"Ok. Where are you and do I need to call a hambulance?"

"Haha, Sam." He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "No, I don't need one and no one else needs one either. And I have no flippin clue where I am."

"What do you mean, you don't know where you are? Are you lost?"

"Yeah."

Sam took in a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.  
>Thank god she wasn't hurt.<p>

"Okay. Just describe your surroundings and I'll try to find you."

"Um, alright. There's a staircase that's blue and-"

"They're all blue."

"Oh, I just thought that maybe it was like my old high school where all the staircases are different colors."

"Guess it's not but continue describing."

"So I'm near a staircase and there's a water fountain about 10 feet away. There's a weird splotch on the floor and one of the lockers near the splotch is open."

"Alright, stay there McNally. I'm coming for you."

Where exactly does he think I'm going to go, Andy thought to herself.

Depending on how far Sam had gone, Andy estimated 5-10 minutes.

She decided to walk around the small area. As she walked, she thought about how stupid she was. She came in here to help save a bunch of teenagers and now she got lost. She was thankful that Sam had decided to come with her. If he hadn't, she didn't think she could've found the exit. Eventually, she would've but precious time could be lost.

She rounded a corner and saw a bulletin board. She decided to read it and keep herself busy. There were newspaper clippings that showed the math team and their trophy. There were flyers for the blood drive. A memo from the principal saying that the field in back of the school will finally be renovated and a new track will be placed. It all reminded Andy of her days at high school. Those days were filled with missing papers, food fights, detentions, and boyfriend chaos. It's simpler now. At least, that's what she first thought. On second thought, was it actually simpler?

With all this mush going through her head, Andy did not notice the footsteps coming up behind her until they got very close.

As soon as Andy heard the footsteps, she whirled around and called out.

"Sam?"

As soon as she turned around, she realized that she was looking at someone around the same height, maybe a little shorter than her. Definitely not Sam. It was the girl, the shooter. And she was pointing a gun right at Andy.

**A/N: so please don't get mad that I ended at an important scene but I already wrote a lot of the story and it was the best place for me to stop. Hope you understand! Please review and tell me what you think. Once again, constructive criticism is great. Next chap. Will come shortly afterwards!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again and here is the next chapter! My computer lost internet connection for a couple days so I'm sorry I didn't publish the next chapter earlier. I'm also planning another story. But yeah, read ahead!**

As soon as she turned around, she realized that she was looking at someone around the same height, maybe a little shorter than her. Definitely not Sam. It was the girl, the shooter. And she was pointing a gun right at Andy.

Andy calmed herself down before speaking.

"Hi. My name is Andy and yours is Connie, am I correct?"

The girl just stared back and didn't say anything. Andy took in her appearance and other important things she was taught to look for. She could see that the gun-wielding arm was shaking. She could see that the girl was on the verge of tears. She could also see that if talk was delayed, things could turn out pretty badly. She decided to play the part of the negotiator.

"Alright, you don't want to talk. I get it. You're feeling a lot of emotions right now. Sadness and maybe a bit angry. Is that the way you want to feel?"

Andy waited for an answer. The girl gave a small shake of the head. It wasn't speech but it was a good sign that Connie was responding.

"Well, there are a bunch of great people out there who are willing to talk to you and make you feel better. When you get out, I promise that your life will change for the better and you don't have to live with the pain that you're feeling right now."

Connie didn't say anything but Andy knew that she understood.

Andy was about to talk when Sam came down the hall. At first he was running but once he saw Andy and the position she was in, he slowed to a walk so the girl wouldn't get frightened and shoot. The girl still had the gun pointed at Andy and Sam couldn't even think about what would happen if Connie decided to pull the trigger.

He approached slowly and as he came closer, he took out his own gun and pointed it in the direction of Connie. He didn't want to but it was procedure.

Connie turned to glance at him and in that moment, Sam saw her giant eyes and almost put down his gun. The girl looked innocent enough but you can never assume a situation. He kept his gun ready.

He gave Andy a look and made a gesture with his hands. Andy knew that Sam desperately wanted the gun that Connie was holding to be in contact with the ground.

Andy looked at Sam and through his eyes, she could tell that he was telling her to speak with Connie and make her lower/drop the gun.

Andy turned back towards Connie. "Alright. First, can you please put the gun down, Connie. You don't want to accidentally pull the trigger."

Connie kept shaking her head. Her fingers were trembling and Andy was afraid that if she dropped the gun, it would shoot. Andy was about to tell her again to put the gun down when Connie spoke.

"You don't understand." Connie said very softly.

"Alright, then tell me so I do understand. Tell me what's hurting you and why you decided to bring a gun to school and to shoot."

"I..I don't know... what to do."

Now Connie wasn't even talking to Andy. She was talking to the floor. However, the gun was still raised and pointed towards Andy.

Sam was watching Andy's interaction with the girl. He was a bit scared that the gun Connie was holding would slip out of her trembling hands, hit the ground, and a bullet would come flying out of it. When he thought of this, he thought of what would happen if Andy got shot. Immediately, there was a pain in his body. The pain was so great that he almost doubled over. _So this is what it's like to be without her_. He made a mental note to take Alex's advice and just ask her out. He was going through different ways to ask her when his thoughts were pierced by a very loud shout.

"You don't get it!" screamed Connie. "My life doesn't matter anymore. It's already crap anyways so if I kill anyone, the punishment won't even seem so bad."

Now she was crying and the gun was lowered. Andy wanted to just rush up to her and hug her but knew that the sudden movement might make Connie pull the trigger on her. Andy decided it would be best to get more information and to talk.

"Ok, Connie. Why do you believe that your life doesn't matter anymore?"

Connie looked at the floor for a while before responding. "My parents divorced years ago. Ever since the divorce, their parents didn't want anything to do with their son-in-law or their daughter-in-law. As a result, no one cares about me except my parents or so I thought. After the divorce, I went to my mom's house for a week and then stayed at my dad's house for a week. One day, when I arrived at my mom's house, she wasn't there. Later, I figured out that she just left. She didn't tell me where or why. She just left. From then on, I just stayed at my dad's house. Every night, he would come home from the bar completely drunk. I was sometimes surprised that he made it back. I hated it. I wanted someone to talk to, wanted someone to listen to me."

As Connie kept talking, Andy noticed the group of people gathering behind Connie. She just wanted to leave it to them. They were the pros after all. They would know how to correctly diffuse the situation. She looked past Connie at them and one of them smiled and nodded. She assumed the guy was the negotiator. _He smiled… at least that means I'm not doing it wrong._ She turned her attention back to Connie.

"My friends told me to talk to the counselors at school but that's fake. I don't want someone to talk to me and listen to me because it's their job and they get paid to do it. I want someone to do it because they genuinely love me. I tried to talk to my dad but he never listens. I could kill myself and no one would really care."

At that, she could see the people in back of Connie visibly tense. Now, they were getting ready for a suicide. Andy leaned forward and ended up staring at the ground. The thought of this girl shooting herself was not a welcome image. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and immediately looked up. The movement came from one of the people's feet and it was in response to what Connie was doing. By the time Andy saw Connie, the gun was already pointed to her head. Andy gasped.

The people behind Connie were moving closer when Connie looked directly at Andy and talked.

"I don't have anything to live for. My life is already in pieces. I'm sorry." Tears streamed down Connie's face.

The next thing Andy heard was a gunshot and the next thing Andy saw was a crumpled form on the ground.

After the shot, there was a second with no movement and total silence. Then, everyone began moving. The people behind Connie ran up and Sam ran towards Andy. He pulled Andy down a hallway, held her arms and looked down at her.

"Andy...Andy...look at me."

Andy looked up at him with tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill.

"Listen. You did everything you could for that girl. It was not your choice, it was her own. Even if she didn't shoot, she would still have to go back to her alcoholic dad. Plus she's going to be charged with shooting and wounding two boys and pulling a gun on a cop. Maybe it was best for her. She didn't want to live in this world anymore. Now she can escape."

Sam looked at her to see how she was doing.

"She's like me." said Andy. "She basically retold my own life. That could've been me lying there on the floor. I could've been dead."

"But it wasn't you. You didn't make that choice when you were younger." _And I'm really happy you didn't. _"Andy. The past is past. You can't change that now."

"But she died, Sam! Maybe if I didn't do it and the negotiator came and did it, maybe she would've still lived."

"Andy, there is no use thinking about what could've been."

After a small pause, "You're right, Sam."

Sam released her arms and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"It's going to be okay." Sam said.

**A/N: So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was debating whether or not Connie should live and ultimately, she died. To those who wanted her to get away unscathed, sorry it didn't end that way but like Tyler said, she would be facing charges and I believe it may have been better for her. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gracias for the reviews. Here is the next part!**

"It's going to be okay." Sam said.

As they walked out of the building, Sam put his arm around Andy's shoulder. He could feel her shaking. When they reached the bottom steps, Sam saw Alex in the distance. He was giving Sam a thumbs up. Sam smiled to himself and turned to Andy.

"Tonight, after shift, come over to my place."

Before Andy could respond, a guy came up to them.

"Hi. Andy McNally, I'm Tyler Davis. I'm the negotiator and I just wanted to say that you did a great job in there with Connie. I heard her story and I do have to say that even if she did make it out, her life wouldn't have been any better. It might even be worse. I've been on this job for 12 years and there are some who are easy to talk down, some who are hard, and some who you can't talk down. Don't think too hard about what happened. It's not going to do you any good. Trust me." With that, Tyler walked away.

Sam and Andy stood in silence for a minute.

"Tyler's right, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Sam." She paused. "Does this job get any easier? At all?"

Sam looked at her and said "Sometimes. So, are you going to take me up on my offer?"

Andy gave a small nod and they walked to the cruiser.

The drive back to the barn was uneventful and they both just sat in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the officers already went home for the weekend. The only rookie left besides Andy was Traci. The moment Andy walked into the locker room, Traci took in her disheveled appearance and knew that something was wrong.

"Hey. Did something happen?"

Andy stood before her locker for a long time before speaking.

"School shooting. Negotiator was late. Went in with Sam. Talked to the teen. She committed suicide."

Traci came to sit on the bench behind where Andy stood. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Oh my god, Andy. I am so sorry for what happened!"

"No, don't be. You didn't do anything."

"True but Andy, you weren't even trained as a negotiator. You don't know how to correctly deal with these things."

"Yes, I know. I feel so…sad. I talked to the girl before she pulled the gun on herself and I listened to her story and she's in the same situation as me when I was around her age. Like I told Sam after, she could've been me."

"Well, do you know what?"

"That I'm not her?"

"…Yeah. How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Sam told me the same thing."

"Hmm."

Traci stopped speaking and Andy took her uniform off and changed into regular clothes. After she was done, she shut her locker and sat down next to Traci.

"Listen, Andy. Just don't think about it. Things like these happen all the time. Sometimes the people don't even get a second chance. You gave her a second chance by offering her help and she didn't accept it. Beyond that, it's not your fault anymore. Besides it won't do you any good over the weekend if you keep thinking about this. Speaking of which, did you ask Swarek to go with you?"

"No, I was way too busy with the school and all that."

"Well that's okay. The party's on Sunday so you still have tonight to call him and all of Saturday to ask. So come on and let's go." Traci stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Traci. I'm going to Sam's place tonight."

Traci turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Uh, yeah. He asked me after we came out of the school. Besides I've already bothered you for a long time and I think you and Leo should spend some time without me. You know, some quality mother and son time. Not mother and son and mother's friend time."

"Oh that's fine. Leo and I love having you over. But since you already accepted Swarek's invite, I'll let you go." Traci said with a smile. "Call me later at his house and tell me if you asked him to the party."

"Will do. Bye and thanks, Traci!"

"No problem." she shouted as she walked through the door.

Traci pushed open the locker room door and bumped straight into Swarek.

"Oh, hi Sam. How did today go?"

"It was fine. Andy got lost in a high school."

"She didn't tell me that."

"She was too preoccupied with the ending of the situation."

"Yeah, I could tell. Anyway, I have to get going and make dinner for Leo."

"K. Tell him I said hi and Andy's still in there right? Is she the only one left?"

"Yes, she's the only one left and I will pass on your message to Leo."

Traci walked out of the division doors. Meanwhile, Sam was wondering if he should stand outside the doors or go in. He decided to go in.

He walked in with minimal noise and he could tell that Andy hadn't heard him because she just sat there staring at her locker door.

He walked closer, making some noise with his feet so that he wouldn't have to scare her when he was right next to her.

Andy heard the sounds and turned around.

" Oh hey Sam. Sorry for taking so long. I was talking to Traci and now I'm just lost in thoughts."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Ugh, it's just…so much stuff going on."

"What kind of stuff?"

"How about we just go and I'll tell you when we get there."

"Sounds good to me."

Andy loved Sam's truck. Maybe it was the fact that it smelled like him and Andy just couldn't get enough of him. His eyes, his dimples, his everything.

"McNally, are you going to get in or are you just going to stand there?"

"Sorry."

The duration of the drive was spent in silence, each person alone with their own thoughts. At some point during the drive, Andy felt that it wasn't actually awkward. It was oddly comfortable. She really liked the fact that they could respect each other's thoughts. _Was it ever like this with Luke?_ She couldn't remember. She didn't want to remember.

A while later, they arrived in front of Sam's house. Andy can't help but remember that the last time she was here, things had gone badly.

As Sam took out his keys and tried to find the correct one, Andy remembered that she was waiting here for Sam to open the door. Then she just pushed Sam to the wall and madly started kissing him.

Her thoughts were broken as Sam pushed open the door and another wave of Sam-air reached her. She had to regain her bearings before she collapsed due to infatuation. Sam turned to look at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just…yeah, I'm ok. Thanks."

Andy was just about to step over the threshold when a car pulled up in front of the house. It was Traci. She came out of her car with two bags and a small suitcase and smiled at Andy.

"I'm so sorry, Traci! I completely forgot about all this."

"Don't worry about it. I was going to get some soap from the pharmacy down the street. We're running out."

Traci walked up the steps and gave Andy her things. Sam took the suitcase and Andy held the bags.

"Thanks, Traci."

"No problem. Have a good night, you guys!" With that, she walked back to her car and drove off.

"Alright, you want to go in now?"

"Yeah."

The two turned around and walked into the house.

**A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be starting school soon so next part will take a while. Sorry! Please review this chapter! :)**


End file.
